CáncerSasuSaku
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha sido una víctima más del cáncer y su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, se encargará de darle los mejores y últimos días de su vida.


**Aclaración:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna adaptación.

Esta historia va dedicada para todas las personas que sufren del cáncer, incluyendo a mi abuelita, espero les guste n.n

**Cáncer –Sasusaku**

Esta era la décima vez que iba al hospital, el 50% de la gente que trabaja aquí ya se sabe de memoria mi nombre, mi apellido y la razón de mis visitas.

Ya conocía al 30% de las personas que eran atendidas en este lugar y recordaba a la perfección los horarios de la comida, de las visitas y del las cirugías.

Sabía el total de habitaciones del hospital, en qué pisos se encontraban e incluso memoricé el menú de la cafetería y la ubicación de la floristería.

Era algo fastidioso, de hecho siempre he odiado el olor de los hospitales y todos esos doctores que me dan miedo, sin olvidar que en una ocasión pude ver que en una camilla había una mujer cubierta de sangre, ¡Rayos incluso accidentalmente presencié un parto! Pero todo valía la pena.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san, temprano como siempre.

-Buenos días Kurenai-san.

-Qué hermoso ramo de rosas, estoy segura que le encantará.

-Eso espero, ayer tuvo una quimioterapia muy fuerte. Quiero levantarle un poco el ánimo.

-Estoy segura que así será, ella se pone feliz con el simple hecho de que vengas.

Yo asentí y me fui directo a la habitación que más me importaba, la 299. Bueno, seguramente se preguntarán a quién visito, es fácil, voy a ver a mi novia, se llama Sakura Haruno.

Tiene unos ojos jades preciosos, una piel suave y blanca, unos labios rosas tan deliciosos, unas manos cálidas y de pianistas, tenía una cabellera rosa corta, que perdió después de su primera quimioterapia. Ella lloró después de eso, tenía miedo de que yo dejara de amarla o que la viera fea, pero eso jamás ocurrió.

Bueno ahora que hablé de mi novia tal vez deberían saber algo más sobre mí. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis padres son dueños de una compañía de hoteles, mi hermano mayor Itachi estudia su último año de universidad y bueno yo estoy cerca de graduarme.

Mi cabello es color negro igual que mis ojos, según Sakura les parece los ojos más hermosos del mundo, es obvio que jamás ha visto con detenimiento los suyos. Mi piel es igual de blanca a la de ella y bueno eso es lo más importante que deben conocer de mí.

Oh claro, olvidé decirles cómo la conocí.

Fue en la secundaria, ella era una estudiante nueva y yo era el presidente estudiantil, mi deber era guiarla en la escuela, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, casi hermanos, hasta que un día, sin darnos cuenta ya éramos novios.

Volviendo al presente.

Ahora me encuentro frente a su habitación, primero toco la puerta y no entro hasta escuchar un "pase".

Entro con cuidado y veo a mi Sakura de espaldas, estaba vestida de negro y traía un gorro en su cabeza que cubría su calva, estaba por decirle algo cuando noto que está jadeando.

Sin perder mi tiempo dejo el ramo de flores en la mesa más cercana, cojo una cubeta y corro para ponerla debajo de su boca, y así ella empieza a vomitar.

Esto a mí no me desagradaba, estaba acostumbrado, además es mejor que ella lo saque todo.

Cuando termina dejo la cubeta a un lado, tomo un pañuelo de mi bolsillo para limpiar sus labios, luego busco una menta o goma de mascar para que se le pase ese sabor amargo. La encuentro y se la pongo en su boca.

-Anda mastica, te hará bien –le digo cuando veo que no hace nada.

Pronto ella me obedece.

-Eso es –me siento a su lado y paso un brazo por sus hombros-¿pudiste dormir anoche?

-Sí, fue un milagro –contestó mientras masticaba-me alegra que vinieras de nuevo, lamento que hayas tenido que ver "eso".

-Sabes bien que no me molesta, lo único que me importa es tu salud.

-Siempre eres así de lindo conmigo…huele a rosas.

-Casi lo olvido, te traje un ramo nuevo.

-Gracias, las otras ya se marchitaron.

-Lo sé, además pensé que te animarían un poco.

-Verte aquí es suficiente para mí.

Le di un beso rápido en los labios, me levanté para reemplazar las flores, arrojé las otras a la basura. Después de eso tuve que limpiar la cubeta, lo admito eso sí me da asco, pero no iba a permitir que ella lo hiciera.

Cuando regresé ella estaba recostada, además había dejado el chicle, me recosté junto a ella y la abracé, volví a besarla pero estaba vez por más tiempo, hasta quedarnos prácticamente sin aire.

-A veces me da miedo contagiarte.

-Sakura, tienes cáncer no sida –le dije medio en broma.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad.

-Deja de preocuparte por estupideces. El cáncer es una enfermedad normal que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, que yo sepa no es algo contagioso, y aunque lo fuera no me importaría. Tal vez incluso sería mejor, así te comprendería más, te acompañaría en este sufrimiento.

-No digas eso Sasuke-kun, lo que menos me gustaría es que pasaras por lo mismo que yo. Algún día moriré por esta enfermedad, no sé cuándo pero será muy pronto. Estos tratamientos no me mantendrán por mucho tiempo.

La tomé del rostro para que me viera directamente a los ojos.

-Por eso vengo aquí, para aprovechar cada segundo, minuto, hora y día a tu lado. Todo momento a tu lado será importante para mí.

Sin más la volví a besar, para poder transmitirle todos mis sentimientos, yo la amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Sabía que algún día llegaría su hora, la hora en que me diría adiós, pero si algo le prometí a ella y a mí, es que a donde ella vaya…yo iré.

Hoy decidí tocarle una canción a Sakura, traje mi guitarra favorita al hospital, era una de color negro.

-Hola amor –le dije al entrar al lugar.

-Hola, veo que trajiste tu guitarra.

-Así es, hoy me echarán a patadas por exceso de ruido.

Ella se rió, lo cual me alegró mucho.

-No creo que hagan eso, todos aquí te adoran.

-Un punto a mi favor.

-Eres un suertudo, por cierto ¿qué tocarás?

-Dímelo tú. La que sea yo lo tocaré.

Frunció el seño mientras pensaba, a ella le encantaban muchas canciones, así que me imagino que la elección le era muy difícil.

-Esa de Linkin Park ¿cómo era? –Se preguntó a sí misma-…ya me acuerdo, "Leave out all the rest"

-Muy bien.

Empecé con las notas de apertura hasta que por fin fue mi turno de cantar.

I DREAMED I WAS MISSING  
YOU WERE SO SCARED  
BUT NO ONE WOULD LISTEN  
CAUSE NO ONE ELSE CARED

AFTER MY DREAMING  
I WOKE WITH THIS FEAR  
WHAT AM I LEAVING  
WHEN IM DONE HERE

SO IF YOURE ASKING ME  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW

WHEN MY TIME COMES  
FORGET THE WRONG THAT IVE DONE  
HELP ME LEAVE BEHIND SOME  
REASONS TO BE MISSED

AND DONT RESENT ME  
AND WHEN YOURE FEELING EMPTY  
KEEP ME IN YOUR MEMORY

LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST  
LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST

DONT BE AFRAID  
IVE TAKEN MY BEATING  
IVE SHARED WHAT I MADE

IM STRONG ON THE SURFACE  
NOT ALL THE WAY THROUGH  
IVE NEVER BEEN PERFECT  
BUT NEITHER HAVE YOU

SO IF YOURE ASKING ME  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW

WHEN MY TIME COMES  
FORGET THE WRONG THAT IVE DONE  
HELP ME LEAVE BEHIND SOME  
REASONS TO BE MISSED

DONT RESENT ME  
AND WHEN YOURE FEELING EMPTY  
KEEP ME IN YOUR MEMORY

LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST  
LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST

FORGETTING  
ALL THE HURT INSIDE  
YOUVE LEARNED TO HIDE SO WELL

PRETENDING  
SOMEONE ELSE CAN COME AND SAVE ME FROM MYSELF  
I CANT BE WHO YOU ARE

WHEN MY TIME COMES  
FORGET THE WRONG THAT IVE DONE  
HELP ME LEAVE BEHIND SOME  
REASONS TO BE MISSED

DONT RESENT ME  
AND WHEN YOURE FEELING EMPTY  
KEEP ME IN YOUR MEMORY

LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST  
LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST

FORGETTING  
ALL THE HURT INSIDE  
YOUVE LEARNED TO HIDE SO WELL

PRETENDING  
SOMEONE ELSE CAN COME AND SAVE ME FROM MYSELF  
I CANT BE WHO YOU ARE  
I CANT BE WHO YOU ARE

Cuando terminé escuché unos aplausos a mis espaldas, eran unas cuantas enfermeras a las que imagino les gustó mi presentación.

-Lo sentimos Uchiha-san, pero le haremos unos exámenes a Sakura.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Se tuvo que adelantar la cita ya que hay más pacientes últimamente.

-Entiendo, esperaré afuera.

De pronto siento que Sakura me agarra la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun puede quedarse.

-Sakura.

-Por favor, aunque sea solo esta vez.

Las enfermeras parecieron pensarlo por mucho tiempo luego me miraron a mí preguntándome si estaba de acuerdo.

-Por mí no hay problema, si Sakura se siente mejor conmigo a su lado.

-Está bien, pero solo en esta ocasión.

-Sí.

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que veía a Sakura desnuda, bueno ¿qué esperaban? Somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo, en algún momento tendríamos que haber hecho el amor ¿no?

De vez en cuando ella me veía de reojo y cuando lo hacía se sonrojaba, se veía muy linda e inocente cuando hacía eso.

Al terminar el examen las enfermeras se retiraron.

-¿Segura que estuvo bien que yo esté aquí?

-Claro, cuando estás a mi lado me siento muy bien.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-Te amo –le susurré al oído al separarme.

-Yo más –me contestó.

Ha pasado un año, y cada mes Sakura está más débil, en otras palabras ya se estaba muriendo, justo como ella me dijo.

Ese día decidí quedarme a dormir con ella, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ahora estábamos abrazados, lo único que nos cubría eran las blancas sábanas de la cama.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien hacer esto?

-No lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez esta noche me muera.

-Si es así, yo estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias.

Dos días después mi Sakura murió, yo estaba a su lado cuando eso pasó, estábamos tomados de las manos cuando de repente siento que ella perdía fuerzas, su cabeza calló en mi regazo, la sacudí varias veces desesperado pero no había remedio, su hora había llegado.

Ella murió con una sonrisa y una lágrima en su rostro.

Cada mes visitaba su tumba, y le decía que algún día yo estaría con ella, pero obviamente eso fue después de muchos años, cuando llegó mi hora, vi que ella me estaba esperando.

Eso demuestra, que nada nos iba a separar, ni una enfermedad, ni la muerte.


End file.
